


interlude.

by Echoe



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: CAN YOU BELIEVE IT., F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person, they are GAY AND DATING FOLKS.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoe/pseuds/Echoe
Summary: Just a quiet afternoon with your girlfriend.
Relationships: Neha Rao/Scholar, Neha/Scholar
Kudos: 6





	interlude.

**Author's Note:**

> felt extra soft for neha last night so i started writing a lil something for her bc there needs to be more content of her

You're sitting cross-legged on your bed, back against the wall and arms wrapped securely around Neha, who's sitting in your lap. You're resting your chin on her shoulder, reading some fashion magazine with her.

Though to be perfectly honest, she's a lot more concentrated on it than you are. You do look at the various clothes in there, but most of the time they just leave you confused. You don't like or dislike them, you're just wondering why exactly they're considered peak fashion or whatever. It all goes over your head.  
You do point out from time to time clothes you like though, and Neha will hum thoughtfully every time.  
(You do that because she wants to know what kind of clothes you like, exactly -your wardrobe is kind of a mess and not really helpful-, for reasons that you can easily guess, though she's never really admitted anything, and you've never asked her.  
Also, it's just a nice thing to do together.)  
The rest of the time you'll just be dozing off right there. It's hard not to, Neha's warm and it's so quiet that her breathing is lulling you to sleep. Sometimes you'll be closing your eyes for a bit too long, only to be jolted awake by the noise of the pages turning.  
All in all, you're enjoying a quiet afternoon with your girlfriend, and it's pretty damn nice.  
(Just being able to call her your girlfriend makes you feel all warm in the stomach, honestly.)

Occasionally, you'll nuzzle her neck just to hear the low chuckle she'll make everytime. It's a lovely sound.  
(Sometimes, you'll also leave an innocent kiss there, and by now you can perfectly picture the darkened that'll take over her cheeks, even though you can't see it.  
And some other times your lips will linger on her skin for too long to be innocent, and she'll suck in a breath and tremble just a little bit, and you won't be able to help the smirk that'll form on your lips. She'll feel that, too, and will lose all capability to focus until you finally turn your attention back to the magazine, and she'll let out a sigh of relief with the slightest tinge of disappointment, though she doesn't quite realize it herself yet.)

She eventually reaches the end of her magazine, and just puts it away on the bed. You know she brought another one to skim through, but she left it on your desk. Which is, like, really far away.  
So when she moves to get up, you tighten your grip on her, pressing your face into the crook of her neck. You really don't want her to go.  
She's just so soft and warm, and you know you're going to miss the weight of her body immediately.

"You can't let me go for just a few seconds?"

You let out a muffled 'nooo' into her skin. She sighs, but doesn't try to get up again, instead accepting her fate and settling into your lap more comfortably. You kiss her right behind the ear as a thanks. (She makes the tiniest of startled noises, and it is delightful, so you kiss her one more time in the same spot just to hear it again.)  
She covers your hands with hers, slipping her fingers between yours, and it is the sweetest thing ever, you think.

You fall asleep at some point, and she notices when she can feel your breathing slow down. She calls your name softly, just to make sure. You don't answer, so she takes that as her cue to close her eyes, too.  
Soon after, she drifts off to sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> my god, these bitches be soft  
> good. good for them.


End file.
